


Memoriam

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: In memory of.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Memoriam

Ryou watches Yuugi practise his speech for hours before the main event. He's put lot of work into it, Yuugi has. But then again he puts a lot of work into everything. He's earnest like that.

"We've gathered here today," he says confidently, and Ryou thinks he sounds like the Pharaoh—it's that voice, in its depth and ancient wisdom. Not that the Pharaoh had wisdom, he thinks, and wonders whether the thought belongs to him or whether it's something else entirely.

"Um, we've—congregated here," Yuugi amends, "to celebrate our transition from one life to another."

One life to another? And what life is it, the 'other?' University, the afterlife? Ryou had asked Yuugi about the line and Yuugi only shrugged, a little sheepish, and said, "The Pharaoh's idea, not mine," and it's a shitty line, but it still makes it into the final draft. Graduation is in twenty minutes and Yuugi is still practising his speech in the mirror.

"To remember all the things we did," all the things _he_ did, "all the things we will do," all the things _he_ never will, "and all the things we might have done." 

What might he have done? Would he have been waiting with flowers, standing on the steps with that laconic grin, teeth bared—half smile, half grimace, half something else entirely? "Good job, Landlord," he would purr, and lick Ryou's ear, "there's a treat waiting at home—"

"Well, what do you think?"

Ryou blinks. "About what," he says.

"The speech. Is it ok?" Yuugi's looking at him expectantly, all wide eyes and raised brows. He's going to ask Anzu out after graduation, maybe—he bought flowers. They're stuffed in his bag right now; Ryou can see the petals trickling out from its lip.

"Yeah, it's great." Ryou smiles. "Really good stuff." 

_It sounds like a fucking funeral_ , he doesn't say. _Way too soppy. Don't you think Anzu will realise, that you're not in love with her, if you say it like that?_

Yuugi beams back, grateful. "Good," he says. "Wow, ok. Graduation, huh?"

"Yeah," says Ryou, and he stares at the lectern and the bright light above it until his eyes hurt.


End file.
